


In the Cold (Introduction)

by NBGLH



Series: In the Cold [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Intro, Introduction to In the Cold story I'm writing, Self-Sacrifice, Sentience, introduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBGLH/pseuds/NBGLH
Summary: Thank you for reading! This is the introduction to my In the Cold story that takes place in the RE/Biohazard universe shortly after Resident Evil 4 (though very little is talked about in regards to the events of that game or the games previously)This story is primarily one big gift for the lovely Mcchipy (mcchipy.tumblr.com   -(18+ !!!) ). She inspires so much and is (a slightly- maybe really- aggressive) angel.Things to note:-This is an AU (I guess??????????????). Some canon characters are in the story but it's mainly just original characters, and all of the events here don't happen in the Biohazard (game's) canon storyline.-Mr.x didn't get blown to shit by a rocket in the events of RE2-Canada is creating bioweapons in this story.





	In the Cold (Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McChipy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McChipy/gifts).



INTRODUCTION 

January. 9th,2053,  
The Halo Labs, Canada  
06:00 AM

-Jayan Mitra

It was always busy in the Halo. Always. After all, it sheltered close to 300 of Canada’s best scientists, 200 nuclear core workers, 5000 miscellaneous experimenters, alongside approximately 1000 specialized armed forces. And that’s not mentioning all of the the janitorial staff and maintenance workers who worked 24/7 to make sure things in the facility was well ready to be used. All of these people working side by side, doing their part, and scurrying between their work stations to make sure progress was never truly halted. So naturally, it would be busy. 

But, not today.

Not today, for the chaos above and within the facility had made the bright, chalk white, hallways, hundreds had traversed, vacated in an uncanny inactivity. Left eerily void of voices, instead replaced by the occasional sound of gunfire and the hum of electrical units scattered about. The once pristine hallways now littered with the corpses of those who once walked these halls peacefully, be it slightly annoyed with the loud chatter that now seized to be. The once pristine white hallway, layered with an unfamiliar mold like substance, and splattered with crimson. 

Dr. Mitra, one of the head scientists working in the Halo’s labs assisting other in their research, was the first and only scientist to get up close and personal with the being behind the facilities destruction. She had been working at the complex for years and years, watching the very being she assisted in creating, grow into something she had come fear. At the time of the breach, she had watched as the scientists bodies around her fall to the ground sporadically, twitching uncontrollably, until all movement, including the rising and falling of their chest, stopped abruptly. She watched the one responsible, subject 49, run past the cupboard she was hiding in, and had heard the sounds of an angry titan deeper into the facility, of which stirred the entire north part every now and then.

It was quite easy to see that subject 49, and the beast tearing apart the deepest part of the facility were involved with one another's sudden defiance against their “creators”.

Dr. Mitra had heard the sound of an automatic door sliding open before sliding closed after a moment from inside of her hiding place. She had been shaking, having been almost positive that simply being around subject 49 as she had should have killed her. Hell, even if she wore a mask, she still would have more than likely died, the heaps of soldiers corpses in the hallways having worn the unknowing faulty protection was proof of that. But, by some miracle it didn’t. The subjects presence didn’t kill her like it had all those test subjects put into its room. 

It raised more questions in the aged scientists mind. Ones that quickly vanished as soon as they came with the complex shaking once again from the Tyrant beneath her and the roaming subject.

She heard the sound of an elevator opening. It’s automated voice requesting a user to punch in a floor number, and it dawned on Dr. Mitra then. 

Subject 49 was trying to go down to the same level as the raging Tyrant. Most likely to get to the emergency “trams” at the deepest part of the Halo.

It was trying to escape.

And if it succeeded, hundreds, possibly even thousands, would die.

She swallowed, peaking out slightly from her hiding spot at the direction of the room’s entrance, only to hear the sound of the elevator doors closing. Now was her chance. 

Quickly Jayan Mitra shuffled out of her hiding spot, before picking herself up and silently rushing to the doorway to see if subject 49 had really taken the elevator or not. When she saw that the shiny steel doors of the mechanism were closed and the white numbers on the control tablet next to them counted down, 3...2...1… Mitra knew that her previous suspicions were correct. 

Of course, subject 49 was trying to escape. It was sentient, and could think for itself. It’s only natural that a caged being would want to be set free. Mitra knew well before the breach that any sentient bioweapon would end in disaster, and despite trying to tell her fellow researchers such they insisted that the Government gave them no choice. They had to do it whether they liked it or not, or suffer the consequences brought on by a government hungry for advancements in weaponry. 

Maybe now they would see that their ideas were ignorant once subject 49 was through with the soldiers officials had sent in to assist. 

Ignoring her anger at the higher ups for letting such an absurd idea come to be, Mitra focused on the task at hand. She had to figure out a way to prevent Subject 49’s and the rouge Tyrant’s escape in anyway that she could lest the lives of anybody in their crossfire come to an end.

“Think Jayan think… remember the emergency procedures…” She thought to herself. Her mind racing; a blur on what to do next.

The first part of the emergency procedures where useless now. They stated that all scientists should immediately seek out specialized forces located all around the Halo. Only problem was, in this situation, they were all dead. The next step required a special forces entrance chip embedded within the forces wear in order to get into an emergency elevator, but that step was out of question as well unless she could find one of soldiers bodies, and stay far enough away from the irregular mold covering their bodies to avoid coming directly in contact with the bacteria… 

The third case was what she had planned on doing once subject 49 wasn’t roaming around the area she was in. It was to take the emergency ladders that lay within specific parts of the walls of the facility, allowing people to quite literally climb from floor to floor in the case that special forces weren’t able to get people into any of the emergency elevators fast enough. She could use them to get down to the very bottom level and enter an emergency tram… if any remained. 

Mitra gnawed on the inner part of her bottom lip.

She could leave right now, or at least try to, but there still was the problem of subject 49 and the berserk Tyrant. It was highly possible she could sneak past them if they were still down at the bottom level, but that wasn’t so much the issue as them actually succeeding in reaching the surface. 

If only she could find a way to prevent them from leaving…

And then it dawned on her. There was a way. To trap them down in the Halo.

But, in turn, she would also be trapped.

Near the core of the facility, where she was now, was a security room designed to monitor everything, from the internet access, to the camera’s littering the entire Halo, to the elevators, and the entryways had a special purpose very few knew about. Having been in the facility as long as she had, Mitra was also made aware of a certain quarantine procedures in place in order to prevent dangerous substances or creatures from reaching above ground, as the two in the lower levels where trying to do. The problem with the quarantine is that a sacrifice was needed. Somebody needed to risk staying behind in order to assist in it’s activation, and in this case the only one who was left to do so was Jayan. 

She felt frozen in place. 

It was a such a major decision, and one she had to make fast.

Leave while she could, and let the bioweapons escape. 

Or stay behind to trap them along with herself.

“This is our fault…” She thought to herself. Looking down at all the bacteria infected bodies of her coworkers. Some of which she liked, some of which she didn’t. Some of which she had once laughed with. Some of which she had once celebrated with… all of which she pitied for in this moment. 

She didn’t know why she wasn’t dead and having mold grow all over her decaying body, but for a moment she believed she was alive for a reason right now. It was so that she could bring an end to what they had started. End something that shouldn’t have ever been.

“This is our fault,” She repeated out loud, “This is my responsibility now…”

Mitra took a deep breath. 

She whipped herself around, beginning to walk down the corpse filled hallways only partially visible with the dim lighting provided by machinery and flashing alarm lights, all of which were all but invisible to her, as she focused solely on the task needing to be completed, trying to ignore all of corpses she had to leap over and run past making her way to the security room. 

The hallways felt narrower, and the air she speedily breathed in and out felt too dense and suffocating. Her chest felt like it had tightening knots within it, and her hands were tightly clenched to the point where her fingernails were leaving impressions on her palms, and she was shaking uncontrollably, but her facial expression was solemn. 

Turning a corner, the bright white lights of interrupted surveillance screens illuminated from an entryway of a left open door, signifying that Mitra had reached the security room. Upon seeing it, she rushed over to the doorway shoving open the door so hard that everything in the room seemed to shift. Her eyes darted back and forth looking over everything trying to remember what was needed to call for a quarantine. She had to act fast otherwise the Tyrant and the subject would soon be able to leave the Halo.

“Okay, first things first…” Jayan whispered to herself, sitting down in a nearby chair in front of the surveillance monitors, most of which had their signal knocked out, with some showing images from various places in the complex that were familiar to her. Her pupils shifted over the screen trying to find a camera that perhaps showed the lowest part of the Halo, but unfortunately there appeared to be none. Figures. 

Now for the next step.

Mitra pushed herself up from the chair swiftly looking towards a small metal box beside all of the observing screens swiping her clearance card over the scanner.

It flashed red.

‘You do not have the authority to access this device’ popped up in bold white lettering on the tablet just beneath the scanner. She cursed under her breath, hitting the box hard with the side of her fist.

Her thoughts were quick to think of another idea, as she rushed out into the hallway, her eyes drifting over all of the mutilated bodies in search of specific deadly item. It was almost a relief when she was able to effectively scout out a dead security workers body. The man’s body was completely unrecognisable with a solidified layer of bacterial substances shelling most of his face, and arms, forever frozen in the position of his final moments. In his right hand, his fingers were wrapped around the very thing Jayan had been looking for. A gun. Or more specifically a handgun that she was unfamiliar with in regards to use, but it would do. 

Mitra reached down gripping the long barrel of it, and attempting to yank it out of the man’s hand without having to come in physical contact of the bacteria infesting his body, but when the gun wouldn’t budge she found herself prying his fingers off of it. There was this disgusting cracking and crunching noise, as she moved his stiffened and even cracking fingers from the handle of the weapon. Pieces of one of his fingers even fell off, before Jayan tugged on the barrel again, and finally the grip was loose enough for her to pull the firearm out of his now twisted fingers. Staring down at them, she flipped the gun so that she would be holding it properly, before prying her sight away to run back to the security room.

Her shaking hands did their best aiming the gun at the reinforced lock of the steel box that lay between her and commencing a quarantine. The first shot did nothing, missing her target completely and hitting the wall next to it instead. The second shot did barely anything more than dent the barrier. The third was where the lock became loose, and the fourth was when it finally dropped to the floor, allowing the metal box to be opened.

Jayan’s boney fingers dug into the engraved handle, yanking the cover open to reveal what was lying behind. Inside the box was a small keyboard with only 15 letters in it and various numbers. On top of the keyboard was a small screen instructing the opener of the item to punch in a hazard code: codes used to tell apart the amount of danger a hazard, be it a B.O.W or chemical leak, would pose to the outside world and to the people within the Halo. During her training, Dr. Mitra was taught all of these codes so that she could document the effects of B.O.W experiments or a newly improved versions of pre-existing weapons, such as gases or bombs. 

Beside the screen was a list of instructions and warnings printed out in small, neat writing, directing Jayan on what she had to do. 

She followed all of them carefully as to avoid the system locking her out, but fast enough to try and keep up with stopping the escapists. Her adrenaline was through the roof making her mind race to keep up with both the panic fueling inside her, and keeping up with the demandingly specific instructions.

Then finally, finally, the quarantine was ready to begin.

Mitra practically broke the keyboard, when a command came up saying ‘Begin quarantine?’alongside the options ‘yes, begin quarantine’ or ‘no, cancel quarantine’, and she slammed her hand on the red button.

Oddly, seeing the flashing red lights came almost as a relief to the doctor while it also made her feel sick, and she heard an automated voice come over the speakers telling any survivors, which was most likely just herself, that The Halo was under quarantining procedures which meant nobody could enter and nobody could leave. Some of the security monitors portrayed messages such as the number of soldiers who had been sent into help, the number of people who were checked as being able to leave the facility before the “lockdown” had begun, and the number of emergency trams that successfully made it to the surface alongside how many trams were left; destroyed or still active. It also told of the number of controlled B.O.W’s released in the Halo to attempt to contain the uncontrollable. But what caught Mitra’s attention more than anything else on the screen was the time’s that all the trams left, and initially made it to the surface, plus the number of trams that left but got halted during the Quarantine, and the number passengers aboard them.

There was only one which had been halted.

It had been activated at approximately 3 minutes before Mitra had started the procedures

And this tram supposedly had no passengers.

“Gotcha.” She whispered.

The fact that the tram had started but was said to have no passengers was a dead giveaway that this was subject 49 and the rouge Tyrant. All Halo employee’s had a chip that would grant them access to the trams, and also count their presence on said trams. But B.O.W’s, of course, were not implanted with chips. Therefore, the zero passengers was a lie. There were two passengers… just neither of them were human.

Finally a crushing weight was lifted off of her shoulders to be replaced by an overwhelming feeling of anxiety at the realization that she was alone. Jayan had succeeded at her initial goal, she had trapped the defying bio weapons, but now she was alone in a facility overrun by creatures that could kill her with little to no problem, and all she had was a handgun to defend herself currently.

Jayan slumped against the wall next to the box, feeling her heart thump rapidly against her chest and hear it in her ears taking it all in. Her eye’s drifted across the room, with an unreadable expression twisted on her face, looking at the two bodies in the corner of the room sitting next to each other. Horrified expressions permanently etched into their frozen faces. Mold evidently beginning to form on their pale skin. The alarm going off and the sound of the artificial voice on the speakers were nothing but a hum to her busy mind.

There were many thoughts rushing through her head or rather many questions with the primary one being: “What now?”. 

It was as if by some chance someone had heard her internal voice when the sound of a rough, static voice came over a speaker in the box.

“This is Alpha Team B, I repeat this is Alpha Team B. Activator of the Quarantine procedure, are you able to respond?” 

Instantly, Mitra hurried to pick her exhausted body up from the floor at the sound of another human voice. She looked over the keyboard hastily trying to find the button in which she could use to talk to the person on the other end. 

“Hello? Do you copy-”

“Yes, yes I’m here!” She spoke suddenly feeling breathless.

“Are you the activator of the Quarantine?” The man on the other end asked.

“Ye-yeah, I had to stop the escaped subje-” 

“Are you in any immediate danger or are in need of immediate medical treatment?” He asked cutting her off. 

“No, no, I’m fine, but what about-” 

“Please state your name and position.” 

She took a deep shaky breath.

“My name is Dr. Jayan Mitra, I’m one of the Halo’s lead scientists. Do you know about the escaped subjects? Whether or not I was able to prevent them from leaving?”

There was a long pause before the man on the other end of the conversation finally spoke up.

“Dr. Mitra, says right here you are in fact who you claim to be...as for your question, yes, I do know a few things. You did the right thing by activating the Quarantine to trap the subjects underground. Soldiers scoped out the tram just a few seconds ago, but they didn’t find anything yet. We assume that they had initially taken the tram, but bailed, choosing a route inside the tunnel system down here instead to better hide themselves.”

Mitra gulped.

“So they possibly found another escape other than the trams?”

“Yes, but,” He went quiet for only a moment before continuing, “We don’t think either have actually escaped yet which means we have the chance to contain both of them. And we have strong reason to believe they split up at some point. Some of tunnel systems aren’t exactly made for giant... titans-”

“Tyrants.” Mitra corrected. Slightly annoyed at how calm this man seemed given the situation.

“Tyrants… so it would have been forced to take the larger tunnel systems located opposite of the quicker and more common systems.”

“Are you getting to checking the tunnels? How long will you be?” Jayan started to asked with a shaky voice.

“We’ll have the situation under control in no time ma’am. You needn’t worry.”

"I honestly don’t think you do. Do you have the proper masks for facing Subject 49? Or the amount of bullet rounds need to take down a tyrant? Do you understand how dangerous these beings are-”

“Hey, don’t fret okay. We do our job, and we do it properly-”

“But the masks you wear are faulty, I seen it with the facility guards, the bacteria got passed-”

“Look, lady. We aren’t the facility guards. We’re reinforced army units provided by the Canadian military. I don’t need you lecturing me on things I already know, okay?” He snapped. His previously cool demeanor having been switch by her persistence, “So, stay where you are, we’ll send a team into the facility to escort you out and to the surface. At the surface you will be temporarily detained along with all your other scientist friends. Understand?”

Mitra scowled.

“Yes.” She simply responded, adding a bit of bite to her response. 

And with that the signal went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the introduction to my In the Cold story that takes place in the RE/Biohazard universe shortly after Resident Evil 4 (though very little is talked about in regards to the events of that game or the games previously) 
> 
> This story is primarily one big gift for the lovely Mcchipy (mcchipy.tumblr.com -(18+ !!!) ). She inspires so much and is (a slightly- maybe really- aggressive) angel.
> 
> Things to note:
> 
> -This is an AU (I guess??????????????). Some canon characters are in the story but it's mainly just original characters, and all of the events here don't happen in the Biohazard (game's) canon storyline.
> 
> -Mr.x didn't get blown to shit by a rocket in the events of RE2 
> 
> -Canada is creating bioweapons in this story.


End file.
